Cecil's Adventure: The Beginning
by GreenDragonZX
Summary: One day, a young man by the name of Cecil, is sucked into the magical world of Minecraftia. Now with the help of his new found friends, he must face many enemies and challenges as he tries to find a way back home. But what happens when an ancient evil awakens and threatens all of Minecraftia. Will he rise to the occasion and become a hero? Or will he return to his own world?
1. Block 1: The Arrival

Cecil brushed his blonde hair from in front of his face and sighed as he headed inside of his home. "I am home". He announced as he headed straight up the stairs to his room. It had been a long day at school and he wanted to do nothing more than sit down and play some games and relax. He tossed his bag beside his computer desk and started it up. The boy then jumped as a loud boom went across the sky. He looked out the window and saw the sky had turned completely gray. " I forgot about the thunderstorm today." He shrugged it off and instead focused his attention on his computer screen. The storms were never that bad anyway so he wouldn't worry about it. Instead he worried about what he was going to play! So many games but no way to play them all at once, a gamers true dilemma.

Eventually the boy decided to go for the game that would keep him the busiest. Minecraft. He had a pretty strong computer so he had put all the mods he could think of into it. It would keep him entertained until the hours of the early morning. So he started up the game and waited for it to load. Crack! A large bolt of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a boom of thunder that shook the ground. Cecil would be lying if he said he hadn't jumped again. He had never seen a thunderstorm so bad. The boy pulled out his draw and grabbed his headphones, plugging them into the computer and placing them over his head quickly. That should help him some. He looked back at the computer screen and smiled, seeing it was done loading.

As if the universe was playing a trick on him, as soon as he clicked the new world button, the power went out. "Come on!" He said very annoyed. The boy pulled his headphones off and placed them on the table and stood up to stretch. Maybe he just wasn't meant to relax today. Then, by some magic, his computer sprung back to life. Cecil looked down at the screen, a bit confused. How had it turned back on by itself? He sat back down and moved the mouse, seemingly making a prompt pop up. "Do you want to save Minecraftia?" He read aloud. Cecil tried to think of what mod this could possibly be from but none came to mind. He moved his mouse and clicked the yes button. At first nothing happened, then the screen went dark. "Not again!" He said angrily. Suddenly a blinding white light shine from the screen and Cecil put his arms in front of his face to block it. "What is that?!" He asked confused. He felt himself slowly being pulled to the screen, even though he hadn't moved his feet. "H-help!" He yelled hoping his parents or his sister could hear him. But they couldn't and even if they could, it was too late. Cecil's feet were picked up off the ground and he was pulled into the screen. He grabbed the sides of the monitor and held on, trying to stop himself from falling into the open white abyss but whatever was pulling him was too strong. "Ahhhh!" He could only scream as he was pulled down, the view of his room growing smaller and smaller.

A short, small girl with bright orange hair and golden eyes sighed as she walked. Now, one has to wonder what could have the girl so down trodden on such a wonderful day. There were a few clouds in the sky. Not too many, just enough to make it a wonderful temperature. The wind was blowing, sending the sweet smell of flowers throughout the entire forest. Yet she was still somehow down in the dumps. The girl sat down on a fallen log, her green panties showing under her matching green hoodie. "I am so bored!" She yelled as she laid back on the log, looking up at the sky. Her name was Cupa. Cupa Creeper. She was one of the many inhabitants of Minecraftia. Well today it seemed like she was the only one. She couldn't find any of her friends! "What good is having friends if they aren't around to hang out with you when you are bored?" She asked the sky. She wished something exciting would happen. Anything to end this boring stagnant life cycle she had developed.

The girl suddenly jumped up. Knowing where one of her friends might be. She headed towards the east into the wide open plains. Only a few meters in and she spotted the girl. And how could you not with how she stood? She was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt as well as a skirt and hat that matched. She also wore black thigh socks that made her already long legs seem to go on forever. Which contrasted her pale skin considerably, and had deep purple eyes that seemed to draw you into them. She was totally zoning out, staring at pumpkins again. So being the kind person she was, Cupa decided to scare her. She collected the mana in the air into her hand and smiled as it formed into a white shining ball. She waited for a moment before she tossed it towards her. It landed a bit away from the girl and as it made contact with the girl, exploded. Ander's purple eyes went wide and she let out a yelp as the gust from the blast made her stumble back and fall on her bottom. The enderwomen frowned and looked toward her giggling friend.

"Not funny." She said sadly. Cupa wiped a tear away from her eye and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "Well if you weren't so focused on those pumpkins then this wouldn't have happened." She pointed out. "Why do you like those things so much anyway?" She asked as she walked over and picked one up. Ander shrugged and took the pumpkin from her and looked at it's strange face. I just find them cute." She said with a shrug. Cupa sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, let's go do something!" She said excitedly. Ander looked at her and nodded, knowing there was no arguing with Cupa when she was bored.

Both girls suddenly jumped as thunder roared across the sky. They both looked up as dark clouds covered the sky quickly and the wind picked up fiercely. "W-what's going on?" Ander asked, her voice shaking in fear. " I- I don't know." Cupa had never seen anything like this before. Both girls watched as the clouds seemed to center on one point. A lump started to form but before it could get too big, a green light burst through the center of it. Ander could barely make out something descending from the clouds and falling into the forest below. "Something came down." She informed Cupa. "Really?" The girl asked a bit too excitedly.

The dark clouds now retreated and the wonderful day returned as if it had never left. "We should go see what fell!" Cupa said with a big grin. Ander frowned and shook her head. "Are you crazy? What if it's something dangerous?" The girl asked as she hugged the pumpkin to her modest chest. "Well all the more reason to go check it out! We don't want the others to get hurt. We can handle anything together so it will be fine." Ander sighed once more and shook her head. "Okay. But if there is something, promise we will keep our distance." Cupa never understood why somebody so strong was so shy and such a scardy cat. "Fine! Whatever! Let's Go!" Cupa yelled before she started to head in the direction of the object. Ander looked down at her pumpkin and nodded before she headed after Cupa.

Cecil groaned softly as he started to wake up. He brought his hand up and held his head as his mind reeled. "What happened?" He asked himself as he placed his other hand down onto the soft forest grass. The boy frowned and looked down quickly, surprised to find himself sitting in grass. He looked up at all the trees surrounding him and grew even more confused. "I'm in a forest?" He asked himself as he used the tree he was up against to stand up. The last thing he could remember was being in his room when... The boy frowned again as he thought on it. He had been pulled into his computer after clicking that prompt. But that couldn't be true. Things like that only happened in movies and games! But that would explain how he ended up in this forest and with a different set of clothes. The boy jumped and looked down at his clothes, finally noticing they were different. He now sported blue shorts and a matching short sleeved blue hoodie. This was just more evidence that the blonde had been taken into his game. But there was one test that would truly prove he was in Minecraft. The boy looked to the tree and wound back before punching it. The pain shot through him, traveling from his arm all the way to his feet. "Ow!" His yell of pain echoed through the forest, making a few nearby birds fly away. Cecil jumped up and down shaking his hand and trying his best not curse. Now he wished he had gone with his first idea of hitting the ground. The boy kneeled down and hit the ground with his undamaged hand softly. It to did nothing. So this time he instead cupped his hand and pushed it into the soft dirt. He grabbed a handful of it and watched as it slid through his fingers like regular dirt. "Not in Minecraft... so where am I?" He asked himself as he stood up. He saw a hill in the distance and decided thats where he would go. It would hopefully provide a good vantage point for him to see the rest of the land. As he started to walk he didn't notice the pair of red eyes watching him from a tree.

Cecil looked around the dark forest a bit worriedly as walked. He could see a few of the surrounding trees and spots where the sunlight broke through, thanks to the absence of trees, but other than that the forest was dark. It gave him a chilling feeling that something would jump out at him. As if on cue, Cecil heard something above him and looked up in time to see a pair of red eyes glaring at him. The boy was frozen for a moment until the eyes spoke. "Run!" The feminine voice said before the owner of the eyes punched out of the tree. Cecil didn't take time to see what it was, he just took off. He didn't bother looking back, knowing whatever it was, was probably chasing him. In his panic the boy couldn't hear the faint giggle coming from where he had been earlier.

The purple haired girl giggled happily as she watched the boy flee from her. She hadn't had fun like that in a while. She dusted off her gray hoodie, black shorts, and gray and black striped stockings. She adjusted her head band with red globes on it in her purple hair. Now she just had to find that boy and stop him before he hurt himself. Hopefully he wouldn't be to mad about her little prank.

Cecil gulped as he dared to look back behind himself. He let out a sigh of relief and slowed down before coming to a stop. It looked like he had lost who or whatever was chasing him. "I need to get out of this forest." He said as he started to catch his breath. Once his heart had calmed down, the boy started to walk again. He looked up at the hill through a break in the trees and frowned some. I thought I was closer than that." He said sadly. He then stopped as he felt something squishy under his foot. He lifted his foot and looked down at the green sticky substance. "I really hope this isn't slime." He said as tried to wipe the goop from his foot. He frowned as it instead stuck to his hand. He shook it off and looked up as he heard a bubbling noise. His eyes went wide as he saw a large green blob moving towards him. "Not again!" He said as he started to run. But he stepped in more slime and slipped falling face forward. But instead of landing on the hard ground he instead fell on something soft and squishy. It felt like he landed face forward on a pillow but there wouldn't be a pillow in the middle of a forest. He placed his hands on the soft pillow like things and pushed himself up. He looked and his eyes went wide as he saw two glowing white eyes. "I am going to kill you!" The thing said. Cecil yelled and took off again, only to be stopped by the blob. He was going to consider giving up when an arrow rushed past his face and got him going again. "You won't get away!" The creature yelled as it chased after him. '_Why is everything trying to kill me?'_ He thought as he rushed through the forest.

Meanwhile the slime had changed, taking shape of a small girl with a large hat on her head and a dress that reached to just before her knees. "Aw, why does Sally get to play with him first?" She asked as she puffed out her cheeks. "He smelled so good to." She pouted as she crossed her arms. "Sierra!" A voice called out to the slime girl. She turned around and smiled to see Cupa and Ander heading towards her. "Hi." She said in her usual bubbly way with a wave. "What brings you two out here?" She asked curiously as she looked between her friends. "We saw something fall from the sky and it looked like it landed over here. Did you find anything?" Cupa asked. Sierra places hand on her chin and thought hard. No, I didn't find anything like that." She said with a frown. Cupa frowned as well until Ander spoke up. "If I may interrupt." She said shyly. Both girls looked to her and she blushed some. "It looked like a person. Have you seen any strange people?" She asked. Cupa had forgotten the girl mentioned that earlier. "Yeah have you seen anybody that looks weird, like extra arms or tentacles or something like that?" She asked. Sierra shook her head and laughed some at the idea. "No, I haven't seen anybody like that. But I did meet a cute human boy. That is until Sally chased him off." She said pouting once more. Ander and Cupa's eyes went side at what she said. "Did you say human?" Cupa asked as she shook the girls shoulder's. Sierra nodded her head slowly, still not understanding why it was such a big deal. "Oh that explains why he was so scared." Charlotte said as she jumped out of her tree and behind the group, causing Ander to jump. The girl giggled and looked at the others. "It looks like we got a human hunt on our hands." She said with a grin.

Sally growled as her gray-silver eyes looked around the trees. She was her usual attire, a gray vest that barely held her incredible bust from slipping out, a pair of gray shorts, gray thigh high socks, and a gray hat with a skull face on it. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail since she had been training before she was molested by the strange boy. She wasn't going to let the pervert just get away with it! She just had to find him first. "Hey Sally. What are you looking for?" Sally turned her head to see Zoey walking towards her, munching on a carrot. Sally frowned and sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl, but she was just so messy. She wore a torn and tattered dark green hoodie and a not much better dark blue skirt. Plus she was always eating and getting crumbs everywhere. Not mention that their families didn't get along very well anyway. "Not now Zoey. I am trying to take care of a pervert." She said as she started to walk. "If you mean the human he is heading that way." She said as she took another bite of her carrot. Sally looked at her I'm suspiciously. "How do you know that?" She asked. "I can smell him." She said with a shrug. She didn't really know what a human smelled like but she figured if they had a small that one would be it. "Thanks you have actually been a help for once." She before she ran off. Zoey glared the girl as she left. "Stupid arrogant skeleton." She mumbled. She was getting ready to leave when she spotted the others heading towards her. "Where are you guys going in such a hurry?" She asked. Charlotte stopped and grinned happily. We are hunting down the human!" She said excitedly. Zoey raised a brow. "Why?" She asked. "Because this is the first human we are ever going to see! Doesn't that excite you?" Cupa asked. Zoey thought some on this. It would be fun to get in the stupid skeletons way. "Hm, I'll join you guys. This does sound pretty interesting." She said with a grin.

Cecil broke through the tree line and into the open sunlight. He never thought he would be so happy to see the sky. This happiness was cut short though as an arrow hit a tree next to him. "Ah!" He yelled as he ran towards the large hill. "Get back here!" Sally yelled as she chased after him. After a few moments the rest of the girls broke from the tree line as well. "No Sally, don't kill him!" Cupa held out her hand, letting the white ball form before she threw it. She over shot a bit and it instead landed behind Cecil making him fly up a bit. "Oops." She said with a blush. Cecil landed with a rough oomph and looked back to see the smoking crater. Had it exploded or something? He soon got an answer as A arrow nicked his arm. He winced and got up running again. He soon reaches the top of the hill and his eyes went wide as he looked over the amazing landscape. It was a wide open plain with a vast ocean to the east, what looked like a swamp to west, and a desert to the north. "No way." He said in awe. He then remembered he was supposed to be running and spun around, surprised to see that his attacker wasn't a monster but rather a girl. "You are dead!" She said triumphantly as she fired her last arrow. Cecil closed his eyes tight but the pain didn't come. He opened them slowly surprised to see a girl in all black standing in front of him, holding the arrow. "Way to go Ander!" Cupa cheered. Ander snapped out of her trance like state and dropped the arrow in surprise. She then blushed as her friends cheered for her. Cecil sighed and smiled at the girl. "Thanks. I was sure I was dead." He said as he looked the blushing girl I'm the eyes. Ander soon started to panic feeling so many eyes on her. When the cute boy looked her right in her eyes, she lost it. "No! Stop staring at me!" She said as she pushed the boy. Cecil's eyes went wide as he was sent rolling down the hill. He rolled head first into a tree knocking him out cold. All of the girls came to the top of the hill and looked down at him. "Think he is okay?" Sierra asked them all with a smile.


	2. Block 2: Cupa and Ander

Cecil woke up slowly and pushed himself up from the ground. He sighed after he looked around his surroundings. _"So it wasn't a dream, well that sucks." _He thought as he dug away at the hut he had made. He picked up the blocks and placed them into the pockets on his shorts. _"Well I am here for a reason, so until I figure that reason out I might as well try and thrive." _He thought to himself. He headed towards the forest again making sure to watch out for any of the girls he had met yesterday. He walked up to a tree and thought about it for a minute. How was he going to do this? He pulled out one of the dirt blocks and looked at it for a moment. Maybe this would work? He started to hit the three with it, grinning as it started to break. As it broke the dirt block in his hand disappeared and he frowned. He guessed it was a trade off system or something. He used the rest of his dirt blocks to take down the rest of the oak tree and looked up at the leaves. He would come back later and see if they dropped anything. Now he just had to figure out how to turn these logs into planks. He grabbed another dirt block and tried to use it to break the log into planks but it didn't seem to be working.

"Um, excuse me?" A small voice said. Cecil recognized it from yesterday and knew it was. He turned around to speak to Ander, surprised Cupa was with her. Before he could ask any questions she bowed deeply. "I am so sorry about yesterday. I am not very good with meeting new people." She said looking up at Cupa and nudging her. "Hey!" She said frowning. Ander gave her a stern look and she sighed. "I am sorry to. But for the record I wouldn't have actually of blown you up." She said grinning happily. Cecil sighed and shook his head. _"These girls are harmless aren't they?"_ He thought to himself. "It's okay. What happened yesterday were both of our faults." He said smiling. "Let's start over, my name is Cecil." He said happily. Ander smiled happily; glad the boy wasn't made at them. "My name is Ander." She said shyly. "My name is Cupa." The short orange haired girl said pointing to herself. "It is nice to meet you." He said looking from the both of them. It was strange seeing them standing next to each other. Cupa was a good amount shorter then Ander and they seemed to have polar opposite personalities which made them seem even more different. He couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Anyway we will leave you to…whatever it is your doing. See you around Cecil." Cupa said putting her arms behind her head and walking off. Ander looked after Cupa and bowed to Cecil again. "It was very nice to meet you Cecil. I hope we can become good friends." She said before following after Cupa. Cecil smiled happily and waved goodbye to him. Now, back to his task at hand, breaking this stupid log! Hm, maybe this would go a lot easier if he had something sharp?

Cecil wiped some sweat off his head and smiled as he bent down to pick up a flint. Hopefully, this would be sharp enough to cut the logs. He had remembered seeing it when he visited this cave last night. He was just glad that spider girl wasn't here. He soon returned to his planned building sight and tested out the flint. Lucky for him it worked and he was soon on his way to making wooden planks. He pushed four of them together and wondered how to create a work bench. He leaned on one of the blocks and thought about it and in a flash of light the planks turned into a workbench. He grinned happily and looked down at it. _"I guess crafting is sort of like magic in this world." _He tried it out and soon created a set of wooden tools for him to use. He used his axe to chop down trees a lot easier and then was able to chop the logs into planks using his axe as well. As he thought about how to build his house he heard somebody calling him. "Cecil! Surprise!" Cupa said tossing dynamite at him. Cecil's eyes went wide and he dodged it. "What the heck are you doing? Are you crazy?" He asked. Cupa frowned. "Why did you dodge it? I was just trying to show you that it wouldn't hurt you that much." She said pouting. She then noticed that the dynamite had rolled over to his pre built house. "Uh oh." She said going wide eyed. "What?" Cecil asked as he turned around. His eyes also went wide as he saw the dynamite. Before either one of them could act the dynamite went off ad blew up the prebuilt house. Cecil and Cupa both frowned as the pieces fell down. "I am so sorry Cecil!" Cupa said sadly. "I didn't mean to blow up you house. You can punish me if you want." She offered. "It's oka….well…." Cecil said thinking. Now might be the perfect time to nip that behavior of hers in the bud. He placed a log down and sat on it.

"Come here Cupa." He said sternly. She tilted her head expecting him to yell at her or make her do work or something, not sit in his lap. As she got ready to sit down he stopped her and shook his head. "Lay across my lap." He ordered. She nodded and looked up at him. He grabbed the hem of her jacket and started to pull it up causing her to blush. "What are you doing?" She asked a bit worriedly. "Hey, you blew up my house, I can punish you anyway I want right?" He asked. She sighed and nodded and looked straight ahead as he continued. He pulled her panties down so that they exposed her nice, tight, white ass. Cecil grinned and brought back his hand before bringing it firmly down on her ass. This caused Cupa to give a yelp in surprise at the sudden pain. Cecil followed up this slap with another one; this one delivered to her other cheek. She yelped as he continued to spank the girl, her ass soon turning red. Cupa didn't know why but he suddenly stopped and rubbed her ass soothingly causing shivers of excitement to run down her spine. "Are you sorry now Cupa?" He asked. Cupa nodded but said nothing. Cecil grinned and smacked her again, enjoying spanking her. "I didn't hear that, what did you say?" He asked as he slapped her ass again. Cupa couldn't explain it but she was starting to feel a bit of pleasure from the spanking. "I think I should be punished a little more, just to make sure I learn my lesson." She said looking up at him with a little lust in her eyes. Cecil was surprised but he couldn't help but grin at the kinky thought. "Your right and bad girls need to be punished!" He said slapping her ass harder causing her to cry out and moan a bit. Cupa's cheeks became red as she became wet from the boy spanking her ass. She wiggled her ass, taunting him into hitting her more. Cecil was glad he had found a kinky side to Cupa but his hands where starting to hurt. So he winded back one more time before he placed a final smack on her ass. Cupa's eyes went wide and she bit her lip to stifle her moan as she came a little. Cecil pulled up her panties and helped her stand up. "You better not do that again." He said trying to act stern. Cupa nodded but couldn't help but smile at him. "If I do, you can just punish me again." She said suggestively as she turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go sit in a pool of cold water." She said wincing some and heading away. Cecil smiled happily and got back to work on building his house, knowing she wouldn't do that again for a while.

Cecil had taken a break after he rebuilt what Cupa had accidentally destroyed. He had also hunted down some cows and chickens with his new stone tools he had made. He hoped he could finish the house before the sun went down. As he finally got his energy back up and got ready to get to work again he heard a cry for help. He looked around confused and noticed it was coming from the direction of the river. Had somebody fallen in or something? He walked in that direction and up the hill until he saw it. He scanned the water for anybody but didn't see anybody. After a few more seconds thought he spotted the person calling for help. It was Ander! He ran over to the edge of the water and saw her standing on a small island, holding a pumpkin. The water must have started to rise while she was out of there! I'll help you Ander!" He said jumping into the water. He noticed that it wasn't that deep; it only came up to his belly button about. He pushed the thought away and waded out to her. "Ander, are you okay?" He asked. She jumped as she noticed him and ran over to him, clutching him with her free arm. "Cecil! Can you help me?! I can't swim and I am terrified of water!" She said crying softly. "It's okay Ander, I will help you." He said rubbing her back. He stepped into the water and let her sit on his shoulders so he could take her across. It was a little difficult since she had her legs rapped so sight around him along with one of her hands right underneath his chin. But they made it to the other side and she gave him a big kiss. She then flushed red and moved back quickly. "I am so, sorry!" She said thinking he would be mad. "Its fine Ander, I don't mind getting kisses if it's from a cute girl like you. Ander blushed again and held the pumpkin to her chest. He thought she was cute?! Nobody had ever called her cute before!

"So, who is this?" Cecil asked as he looked at the pumpkin. Ander looked up from her thoughts. "This? Nobody, I just like pumpkins." She said looking down at the orange fruit in her arms. Cecil couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was. "Well you should name it, everything needs a name." He said pulling off his hoodie and wringing it out. Ander's eyes couldn't help but run over Cecil's body. He wasn't buff or anything like that but he was toned quite nicely. Her whole face went red at the thoughts that ran through her head and her eyes stayed glued to the ground. Cecil pulled his hoodie and looked at the strange Ender girl. "Well anyway I should get back to building my house. Cupa kind of blew it up earlier." He said as he turned and headed away. "W-wait!" She suddenly peeped up, much to her own surprise. "U-um, may I help you?" She asked as she walked closer. Cecil smiled and nodded. "Sure, I would love to have your help." He said happily. He then led her back to the building site, surprised to see Cupa already there? "What are you doing here?" He asked. Cupa frowned at his tone and walked over to him and Ander. "What? You don't want me here or something?" She asked. "I came to help build your house since I wrecked it earlier but if you don't want me to…." "No I do!" Cecil said quickly and catching her hand. This surprised Cupa and she looked back at him. "Please help me build my house Cupa." She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. "Well if you're going to ask like that…." She trailed off as she blushed some. Cecil laughed happily and they all three got started on the house.

By nightfall the house had been built. It wasn't anything grand. Just a small little house but it had everything he needed. He asked to walk the girls home before they left but they had declined and said that he should get settled with his new home. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it and yawned some. He was pretty tired. Maybe he should just head to bed and finish setting up everything tomorrow? Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He was little surprised and a bit confused as to who was knocking this late at night. He got up and opened the door, surprised to see Ander. "Can I come in?" She asked. He nodded and moved back and let the tall girl inside his house. She looked around and smiled. "It came out really nice." She said happily. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to add the finishing touches onto it tomorrow." He said as he went and sat on the bed. "Come sit and chat." He said patting the spot next to him. She blushed and nodded, sitting down next to him. "So what brings you hear?" He asked. Ander blushed and looked down. "I wanted to give you something." She said quietly and Cecil leaned in to hear her. She moved quickly, faster than Cecil thought she could, and she pinned him to the bed, her lips upon his. She gave him a deep, sloppy and clumsy kiss but Cecil was aroused anyway. She pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their lips for a moment. "W-what was that for?" Cecil asked. Ander thought for a moment before answering. "You saved me today. I owe you a lot more then help you build your house." She said as she kissed his neck, causing him to shiver in delight. She ran her hands under his shirt and along his chest pulling his hoodie off of him in the process. She kissed down his chest and stopped as she got to his shorts. She gripped them and his boxers and pulled them down in one quickly sweep. His member sprang up as it was released from its confines and twitched a little. She smiled and ran a finger up his member. "It's kind of cute." She said as she got closer to it. She stuck her tongue out and licked the tip carefully. Cecil shivered again and suppressed a moan as she continued.

Ander found that it didn't taste that bad, just a little salty. She started to lick around the tip of his cock as she got more used to it. A small moan escaped Cecil finally and a bit of his pre came out. Ander licked up that up to, finding she liked that taste also. The more she licked him the better she got at it. She ran her tongue from the base to the top in long, slow movements before she twirled her tongue around the tip. She soon took the tip into her mouth and began to suckle it gently, savoring the pre that came out. She did this for a few more moments before she bobbed her head down, taking in a little bit of his length. Cecil moaned in pleasure as she continued bobbing taking more and more in with each passing minute. She soon had over half of his dick into her mouth and he could tell she was trying to go for the last bit. "Ander, you don't have to take it all in." He said looking down at the girl working hard. She pulled off his dick and jacked him off to keep him hard. "I'm fine, this is actually quite fun." She said embarrassed about admitting it to him. She then went back to licking and sucking on his tip until she took him into his mouth once more. Cecil moaned in delight, feeling his end coming soon. Ander had now taken his whole cock into her mouth and to the back of her throat. She ran her tongue around his member every time it entered her mouth. "I….I..I'm coming!" Cecil said before he unleashed a torrent of cum into her mouth. Ander closed her eyes and focused on drinking down everything that came out of him. It was a bit too much for her though and some of it dripped down her cheek. She swallowed and licked her lips and smiled up at Cecil. "How was that?" She asked nervously. "Great!" Cecil responded tiredly. She smiled and stood and kissed him once more. "I will see you later Cecil." She said with a giggle before she left. Cecil sighed and smiled happily as he started to pass out. He might get used to living here.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews would be appreciated on all my stories so I can get better at writing them. Also I will accept OC's but they will be used in side stories instead of the main story. Unless I like them enough lol.


	3. Block 3: The Hungry Guests

"Man, I am beat!" Cecil said as he headed home. It had been a few days since he had his house built now and he was getting familiar with the area now. He had went back into the cave where he met Olivia and found coal but he hadn't gone low enough to find anything really useful yet. He saw the sun starting to set and picked up his step so the hostile creatures wouldn't get him. He had to deal with a couple of zombies and skeletons last time and they where no joke. He got home and pulled pushed the button to open his door. He walked inside and it closed behind him. He pulled off his bag and started to dump his stuff out so he could sort it into his chests. After that he cooked some beef and ate and was off to bed. But sleep didn't come to him that easily. He sighed and sat up and looked outside through his window. Well, there was no mobs out it seemed. He walked outside and smiled as he breathed in the cold night air. It was really pretty around here, especially the sky. There were no street lights or anything. He smiled happily as he just enjoyed the view.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a grumbling noise. He pulled out his stone sword quickly and surveyed the area. He didn't see anything. He then noticed that the sound was coming from behind a tree. He walked up to it slowly and took a deep breath. He jumped around, ready to attack but saw nothing. "Uhhhh." He heard something moan. He looked down to Sally, collapsed against the ground. She was the skeleton girl he had met here on hi first night. After apologizing they too had become friends. "Sally, are you okay?" He asked bending down. She jumped up , almost heading butting him the process and nodded. "Of course! I am a mighty Skeleton! Nothing can bring me down!" She said throwing a fist into the air. Her stomach then gave a familiar grumbling noise that Cecil had herd earlier and he chuckled. Sally blushed and crossed her arms under her large chest. "It's not funny." She said, pouting a bit. Cecil smiled at her. "Come on, I'll feed you." He said leading the way back towards his house. She nodded and followed after the boy.

She took her hat and shoes off and placed them next to her bow and arrow by the door. "It's always so nice in here." She said as she sat down at his table. "It's hard to believe you built all of this." She said running her hand over the table. "It's what I do." Cecil said as he put some chicken into the furnace for her. He then sat down across from her and yawned some. "I am sorry, are you sleepy? I can just go." She said not wanting to be rude. Cecil shook his head quickly. "I was having trouble getting to sleep so it's fine. Anyway why are you so hungry?" He asked curiously. "I was training and forgot to eat. There is a big competition coming up soon and the winner gets a brand new bow!" She said excitedly. "Oh yeah, I forgot you had those." In this world the mobs actually acted liked people and had events and stuff liked that. They didn't take to kindly to strangers though. "I wish you could come and see how cool it is." She said a bit disappointed. "Maybe one day." He said shrugging. He heard a knock at door and frowned. "I wonder who that could be." He said standing up. He walked over and opened the door slowly, surprised, but also not surprised to see Zira. She was the zombie he had met for the brief instance on his first day here. "Cecil, I am hungry, will you feed me again?" She asked. Cecil chuckled and nodded. She had come by a few nights earlier to get food from him since he said she could come eat whenever she wanted. "Hi, Sally." She said sitting down at the table. "Cecil is feeding you two hu?" Zira asked. Sally nodded. "Yes, but I do not plan to take advantage of his kindness too often. Unlike you." She said looking at the zombie. She smiled and giggled. "It's not my fault I am hungry all the time. Plus he said I can come by whenever I want, right Cecil?" She asked. Cecil nodded as he put another chicken into the furnace. "Yeah." He said sitting up. "You can come by anytime you want to Sally." He said smiling at her. She blushed and nodded happily. "I will stop by often then." "I thought you said you weren't going to take advantage of his kindness." Zira said with a giggle. Sally glared at her. "Shut up." She said a bit embarrassed. Even she acted like a girl sometime. Cecil placed the chicken in front of them and they both smiled. "Thanks for the food!" They both chimed before they dug in.

"Ah, so full!" Zira said rubbing her belly happily. Sally was a lot more lady like and wiped her mouth. "Thank you for the food Cecil. She said bowing. He nodded and sat down at the table with them. It was nothing he said happily. "No, I must thank you, is there anything you need help with?" She asked. As they spoke Zira thought about how she could thank Cecil herself. She then got an idea and slid under the table. She crawled over to Cecil and undid his pants and pulled out his dick quickly. Cecil had no time to react as she devoured his dick into her mouth, licking him and getting him hard. "Are you sure?" Sally asked sadly. Cecil looked up and nodded as he held back a moan. Zire smiled and pulled off his dick as it stood erect. "So cute." She said as she started to jack him off along the base. She then started to lick the tip of his dick, sticking her tongue into the hole to lick up his pre as it formed. "Um you can ask me for anything really….Cecil, are you okay? You look ill." She said a bit worriedly. He shook his head. "I'm…fine." He managed to say. She frowned and then noticed Zira was gone. "Where did she go?" She asked looking around. Zira now had taken Cecil back into her mouth and was going halfway down his dick and staying their while she sucked and swirled her tongue around him before she came back up for air. Sally felt her foot hit something squishy under the table and looked under, her face going red at the sight. So that's why Cecil had seemed so weird. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded as she stood up and went over to the other side so she could see Zira's face. Zira pulled off Cecil's dick and kept jacking him off. "Thanking him." She said simply before she went back down on him, causing Cecil to moan a bit more. Sally couldn't believe this, but if Cecil liked stuff like this…. She moved down beside the zombie and when she pulled off she pushed her boobs around his member. "I can do things like this to…." She said a bit embarrassed. Cecil couldn't help but moan again as the soft, warm flesh surrounded him. Sally smiled a bit and started to move her boobs up and down. "How does this feel?" She asked. "Good." He said happily. Zire frowned and puffed up her cheeks. "Hey! I was saying thank you first!" She said latching onto the top of Cecil's dick. She licked and sucked him hard as Sally started to move her breast faster. "I won't lose to you!" She declared as she squeezed her boobs around him firmly. Cecil couldn't take much more and soon started to cum. Zira was surprised and caught as much in her mouth as she could before she pulled back. The rest of his cum then landed on Sally's exposed chest and her face. She wiped it off of her and tasted it, finding it wasn't so bad. Zira and Sally both moved from under the table and kissed Cecil's cheeks. "Thanks for the food." Zira said before leaving. Sally looked down at the tired Cecil and smiled. "If you wish for anything more like this let me know. I would be happy to do it with you." She said before leaving to. Cecil tiredly but couldn't help smiling. This place really was awesome.

I know this one is a bit rushed but that's because I was trying to get it finished before Thursday. I will come back in and edit it later so it flows better. Anyway leave reviews and look forward to the next one.


	4. Block 4: Slime and Tsundere

**Sorry for the long wait on this one. I got kind of busy with thanksgiving and a new story and all. Anyway I am glad I waited to post this cause it allowed me to include our first OC character. Hopefully we can get a few more in now. Anyway hope you enjoy this, leave reviews so I can know what you guys like and if you want me to try and get these out faster. **

* * *

><p>Cecil looked around for one of the signs he left to make sure he was going the right way. He spotted it and smiled and headed in the direction that it pointed. It had been a week since he had arrived now and thanks to Cupa pointing it out, he noticed he hadn't yet taken a bath. So he found a nice pond a little ways away from his home so the girls wouldn't spot him. Even after his sexual encounters with a few of the girls he was still a bit embarrassed to be seen fully naked.<p>

He smiled as he looked down at the clean blue water. He bent down and put his hand in it and shivered a bit. Of course it was cold but it was all he had for right now. Right as he was about to strip he heard a small, sweet, giggle. "Hey Cecil." Cecil turned around to see a green puddle moving towards him the puddle shifted and formed into a small girl and she smiled at him. "Sierra, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised. "Following you." She said putting her arms behind her back and smiling at him like it was nothing. "You where acting suspicious so I decided to follow you." Cecil sighed and shook his head. This girl had no clue what right and wrong was did she? "Hm, what's that smell?" She asked suddenly. Cecil was surprised, could she smell him from over there. "It's probably me, I know I stink and all." She quickly shook her head and walked over to him, breathing in his sweaty smell. "You smell good….and tasty." She said licking her lips. Cecil smiled. "Um, thanks I guess…wait…what?!" He yelled. Before he knew it the slime girl was upon him, licking his face.

Cecil struggled to pull Sierra off but she stuck to him like glue as she started to spread herself over him. "You taste really good Cecil! I never knew your sweat was this good!" She said as she pulled his hoodie up over his head. She then set to licking the sweat from his body, causing Cecil to shiver a bit. "S-stop! I need to take a bath." He said holding back a moan as she continued her treatment. "But why? That would get rid of the sweat." She said not seeing anything wrong with him being sweaty. Cecil continued to try and move only to find that she had spread her slime all over his legs already and held him to the ground. The situation only got worse as she started to run her wet slimy tongue over his nipples making him shiver in pleasure. She looked down as he started to get hard and smiled. "There's an even better smell coming from down here." She said as she went to his shorts. She pulled those off him quickly and smiled as she looked at his hard member.

The musty smell intoxicated her and she was quickly upon him taking his member into her mouth. He moaned and held back cumming already not wanting the pleasure to end already. Cecil was always a bit reluctant at first but once he got started he didn't calm down so quite easily and with Sierra's wet and sticky mouth giving him a new sensation he was already eager to reach his release. "It's so good!" Sierra said as he pulled off his dick and stroked it. She bent down and licked his dick really enjoying the pre that came from the tip. Cecil of course couldn't take it and soon came into the slime girls mouth. Sierra drank it down eagerly and pulled off, licking her lips. Cecil could see his cum in her stomach before it dissolved into her causing her to change. She grew taller and her hips, ass, and bust all grew larger. She smiled happily and looked down at Cecil. "Hey, I want more, but I want it in this mouth this time." She said pointing to her dripping flower. Cecil nodded slowly. "I'm not sure I can go agi…ahh!" He moaned as she took his soft member into her mouth again. She sucked roughly and ran her tongue up and down his length until he was fully hard once more and smiled. "What was that?" She asked chuckling. She then moved up his body until her pussy was on top of his dick. She started to grate her hips slowly, moaning as she did so. She then stood up and lined him up with her hole before she dropped down onto him. "Ahhh fuck yeah!" She screamed as his large dick filled her up. "I have never been this full before." She said as she trembled.

Cecil could say the same for her. She was a lot tighter and warmer then he thought for a girl made of slime. He reached his hands up and took her now huge breast into his hands. He leaned his head up and started to suck on her nipples causing her to moan again. "You're like a baby." She said with a chuckle before she started to grate her hips against his. Cecil moaned a bit and started to suck harder on her tits. Sierra moaned happily and started to move her hips faster and faster, enjoying the feeling. Suddenly Cecil started to thrust back matching her rhythm. "No Cecil! Stop! I'm supposed to make you feel good!" She moaned as the boy grabbed her hips and started to slam up into her. After a few more vicious thrust Cecil slammed her down on him as he came inside. Sierra cried out loudly as she came from feeling his warm cum squirt inside her. She then fell on top of Cecil, both of them panting heavily. "Thank you Cecil that was the best meal ever." She said before kissing him happily.

After a few minutes of recovery Sierra went on her way. Cecil got up and stretched. That had been fun but now he was even stickier. He walked over to the pond and jumped in washing himself off thoroughly.

After his bath Cecil decided he should look for iron. He still had no clue why he was here so he was just focusing on getting the basics. That meant getting iron. He placed a bunch of torches in his bag and grabbed his stone sword and headed off towards the cave near his house. He wondered if he would see Olivia today. She lived in this cave somewhere. He was sure she would try and surprise him or something at some point. She had a Cecil tracker or something. She always seemed to know where he was whenever he entered her cave.

Olivia yawned as she lazed around in a mine cart. There was nothing to do! Cecil hadn't come by in a while either. She could always just go to his house and visit him but she didn't want to seem desperate. She had a image to uphold! "But how dare he not come visit me?! I am a pretty young woman. He should be throwing himself at me." She said pouting a bit. She got out of the cart and stomped angrily down the tunnel. Suddenly she heard something and hid quickly. She saw a light spring to life around the corner and grinned. She knew only one person who placed torches so he wouldn't get lost in the dark. Just the person she was looking for. She was going to make him pay for leaving her all alone. She snuck up on him and let out a loud hiss as she threw herself on him. He went down easily and she smiled as she looked down at him. "Long time no see!" She said crossing her arms and pouting.

Cecil hid behind a corner and peaked out, seeing the zombies. He had to be careful. He did not want to be caught by them again. He was suddenly hit in the back by a zombie and he stumbled forward, falling flat on his face. "Ow." He said getting up and facing the zombies. He hated fighting these guys! He jumped out of the way as one grabbed for him and he sliced off its hand. The zombie didn't seem to notice as it continued after him. Cecil frowned and sliced off one of its legs and it continued to come after him. He would finish him off later. Right now he had to take out the other two. They had slowly advanced on him and where upon him. He blocked with his sword as one punched at him and he slid back a bit. He was glad he had blocked. These guys where crazy strong. As he rushed forward the one crawling across the ground grabbed his leg and he fell. He growled and chopped off his head as the other two fell upon him. He held one back with his sword and the other with his hand as they tried to get a bite of him. "Not today boys." He said kicking one of them back. He then used his sword to chop off the others head. He rolled quickly slicing the last zombie's legs in half. He smiled as he looked down at him and thrust his sword through his head. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sighed as he pulled his sword out. "Geez! I'm going to need another bath already." He complained as he continued forward.

Cecil was a bit more cautious now, placing torches every few feet in between. The more hostile mobs didn't like the light and would hopefully stay away. He thought he spotted some iron in the distance and was about to go towards it when he heard a hiss. He spun around in surprise and landed on the ground with a thump. He winced and opened his eyes slowly happy to see a pouting Olivia. "I'm glad it's you, I thought I was in real trouble for a second there." He said laughing. She frowned more. "You are in real trouble!" She punched his arm as she glared down at him. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked. "You should know. You never come see me! Not like I want you to or anything." She said as she looked away from him. Cecil noticed her cheeks had become a bit red and he chuckled softly. "How can I make it up to you?" He asked. She thought for a minute before grinning evilly. "I'm going to punish you!" Cecil gulped a bit as he could see her fangs when she smiled this time. "This isn't going to hurt, right?" He asked. She didn't answer as she leaned down to his neck and gave it a long, slow lick.

"Just for a second." She whispered into his ear before she nibbled his neck roughly. She made sure to insert the tips of her fangs into him only so he wouldn't get an overdose of poison. Cecil slowly felt the top of his body become heavy and he couldn't move. "Why did you do that?" He asked worriedly. She grinned and got up and moved beside him. She trailed her hand from his neck all the way down to the bulge in his pants. "Good it worked already." She said as he started to rub him through his pants. Cecil was confused about how he could be horny at a time like this. "I injected a aphrodisiac and a paralyzing agent into you. You won't be able to move but you will feel five times as good as usual." She said as he pulled his pants and boxers down and looked at his dick. She giggled as she trailed a finger down his member before she leaned down and licked his tip. "I bet you would like me to take this into my mouth hu?" She asked. Cecil nodded and she shook her head. "To bad for you, this is a punishment." She said as she moved down between his legs. She placed her sock covered foot on his dick and started to move slowly up and down his length, causing Cecil to shiver. "You can feel good from anything hu?" She asked as she slipped one of her hands into her panties. She started to run herself slowly causing her to moan to. "You're such a pervert that you are starting to rub off on me." She said as she added her other foot. She moved her feet up and down, sandwiching his dick between her soft socks. Cecil shivered as the pleasure seemed to rise the more she rubbed. Looking at Cecil's pleasure face made her shiver in delight and she pushed two fingers into her pussy, moving them faster. She started to move her feet faster as Cecil started to thrust his hips. "Look at you, so eager to cum!" She said as she used her other hand to play with her clit. "I'm cumming!" Cecil said and her eyes went wide, you're not allowed to cum yet!" But she was too late to stop as Cecil sprayed his cum all over her socks. He panted and she chuckled, looking at her cum covered feet. "It's so warm." She said as she stood up. She pulled her panties off and walked over to his face. Cecil already knew what was coming as she sat on his face. "You got to cum, now finish me off." She said as she looked down at him expectantly. Cecil opened his mouth and started to lap at her slit, licking up her juices. She moaned happily and pull up her shirt and started to play with her boobs. She rubbed her nipples and let out soft moans as Cecil continued to lick her. Cecil could feel his arms again so he spread her pussy open and pushed his tongue into her while her rubbed her clit, making her eyes open wide in surprise. She let out a loud moan as she started to buck her hips eagerly. "Right there!" She moaned as she rode on his face. Cecil grinned and sucked on her clit as he pushed three of his fingers into her at once. That was the final stimulation she needed. She squirted all over his face and sighed happily as she lay on the ground. "That was good." She said happily. Cecil chuckled and stood up and rubbed off his face. "Have I been punished properly now?" He asked. She nodded, not really hearing him. "Yeah, just make sure you visit me more often." She mumbled as she sat up and started to redress herself. "I will." He said laughing as he headed off on his own.

Cecil stopped mining through a wall as he heard something. It sounded like a groan. Maybe it was a dungeon! He started dig more eagerly hoping to find it and the chest inside. He was surprised as he broke through to an abandoned mine shaft instead. The place was lighted up nicely so he broke another block and entered. He followed the moan sound a little way back and found a guy with a beard, lying on the ground. He walked over and peered down at the man. He seemed to be breathing. "Hey, you alive?" He asked. The man opened his eyes groggily and jumped on Cecil upon seeing him. "How did you get in here?!" He asked surprised. Cecil's hand was on his sword in an instant ready to draw it. "I mined through the wall." He said point. The man jumped up happily. "I am saved! I have been trapped in here for who knows how long!" He said jumping around and doing a happy dance. "Come on, lead me back to the surface, please?! I'll give you all my iron." He offered. Cecil was surprised by his offer but he nodded. "Sure." He said and started to lead the man out of the cave.

The man jumped around happily as they reached sunlight. "Ah yes! Sweet fresh air!" He said lying in the grass. "You got any food?" He asked. Cecil nodded and pulled out some bread and chicken and handed it to the man. "Here a trade." The man said offering him his bag. Cecil took it and opened it, surprised by the amount of iron inside of it. "So how about telling me who you are and why you where trapped down there." He said as he pulled the iron out and placed it into his own bag. There where at least ten blocks of iron in the bag, which meant the man had to have been down there a while.

The man wiped his mouth and looked up at Cecil. "My name is Leon." He started out. "I got stuck down there when I was looking for iron." He explained before he took another huge bite out of the loaf of bread. "I was being chased by zombies so I sealed myself inside that area. But when I went to dig myself my pickaxe broke. I wasn't thinking since I was in such a panic." He said rubbing the back of his neck and laughing some. Cecil couldn't help but chuckle. "Anyway I am free now thanks to you." He said standing up. He stretched happily and pulled a map out of his bag. "Anyway I am headed home maybe I will see you around." He said waving to before he headed off. Cecil watched him go and had to admit that he was a bit worried for the man. Hopefully he wouldn't run into more trouble. Cecil shook his head and headed off towards his home to make use of the iron he just got.


	5. Update

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated Cecil's Adventure in a while. I have been busy with family stuff and school stuff. Don't worry, I have not disappeared. Anyway in the next chapter plot stuff will happen and the story will start moving along. This part is probably going to be 12 or 13 chapters long and then the next part will start. I am thinking that the whole story will be 4 or 5 parts long but my mind will change as I get more ideas and stuff.

Also here is the skelly for OC's

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Bio:

Pic/Description:

Anyway that is all for now. See you guys in the next chapter.


	6. Block 5: The Desert Pt 1

Cecil looked around his house to make sure had hadn't missed anything when packing. He was going off on an adventure for a while and didn't want to run out of resources. He left a note on the table in case any of the girls came by looking for him. He closed the door behind him and pulled out his map. It looked like the biome changed to a desert one a little ways away from here. So he headed into that direction, not sure what adventure awaited him.

Cecil wiped his forehead as he looked up at the sun. "Curse you life giver!" He said shaking his hand up at it. He had been wearing iron armor but he had to take it off with the sun beating down on him. He had stripped down to his shorts and placed everything else in his bag. He really hoped he found a village or something soon! He pulled out a water bucker and drank the last little bit of water. "I should have chosen a snow biome." He said as he trudged along. Then he spotted something coming towards him in the distance. He couldn't believe but it looked like Sierra! "I am losing it!" He said grabbing a hold of his head and falling to his knees. Why would the slime girl be way out here in the desert? "Cecil, are you okay?" Sierra asked as she stood over the boy. He looked up in surprise and reached out slowly, touching the girls arm. "Is that really you?" He asked. She chuckled and nodded. "Do you know any other slime that looks like me?" He jumped up happily and hugged the girl, making her yelp in surprise. She quickly calmed down though as she smelt his sweaty and musky scent. "Do you have water?" He asked pulling back from the girl. She frowned being pulled away and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I have something else that you can drink." She said smiling at him. "Really?! Where?!" He asked. She giggled. "It's my slime juice, the juice we slime make when we cum is actually very helpful and refreshing." She explained. Unlike other days when Cecil would hesitate, he was upon her like a lion on an injured antelope.

Sierra moaned happily as her lips pressed against Cecil's. Cecil was enjoying the kiss to, her cold slime lips comforting his dry ones. Sierra pushed her cold tongue into his mouth and moved her hands around Cecil's hot body, causing him to shiver at the drastic change. Sierra moved her hands down to his shorts and pulled them down and away from his body. She threw them to the side and rapped her legs around his thighs and moved her hand down to his hardening member. She stroked him eagerly, making the man groan and start thrusting his hips. Her body absorbed the pre-cum from his dick and started to transform her into her adult body slowly. She ran her thumb over the head of his cock every time he thrust forward and made sure to grip a bit harder when he pulled back. She reached her other hand down and played with his balls, making Cecil groan and tense up as he started to cum all over her legs and hands. She smiled angelically as she licked the cum from her hands, scooping what was left off o her legs, of causing her figure to grow.

Using her new strength she rolled around so she was on top and smiled down at him. "Now it's my turn to be pleasured." She said as she sank down onto his hot length. She moaned loudly as she hilted him inside and shivered at the feeling of being full once more. Cecil smiled up at her and ran his hands along her thighs and up her body to her now D-sized breast. He rubbed her nipples slowly causing the girl to moan again and start moving. She bounced slowly at first, moving to the tip of his dick before sliding all the way back down causing Cecil to groan in pleasure. He rubbed and pinched her nipples making her moan louder and speed up a bit. She placed her hands on his chest as she started to bounce on his cock harder. "Cecil, you're in so deep!" She cried out. Cecil smiled happily and started to thrust up into the girl, matching her pace and making her moan with every time their hips met. Cecil, being as exhausted as he was couldn't hold back for much longer. "I'm gonna cum!" Sierra got up quickly, causing Cecil to be surprised. She got back on him, her lower half in his face this time. She took his dick into her mouth and started to bob her head quickly. Cecil returned the favor, diving into her pussy. This must have been what she meant by slime juice. As he drank her sweet nectar he could feel himself being reenergized. He thrusted up into the girls mouth once more before he started to cum, filling her mouth with his hot cum. She came at the same time as he did and now they both were enjoying drinking down each other's juices.

Cecil pulled his shorts back on, feeling better. "You are a life saver." He said happily. "It was nothing." She said as she rubbed her full stomach. "What are you doing out here in the desert though?" He asked curiously. She shrugged. "I wonder from place to place, I just felt something here and decided to follow it." She said shrugging. Cecil shook his head. It must be nice to not have a care in the world. "Anyway let's try and find some shelter or something." He said leading the way. They walked only a little ways before Sierra stopped. "Is that a person?" She asked pointing to a body in the sand. "Yeah!" Cecil said in surprised. He ran towards the body quickly and bent down to flip the person over, surprised to see who it was. "Leon?! What are you doing here?" He asked the young man. "Water….." Was his only response. "Any chance we can get some slime juice without doing it again?" He asked. Sierra shook her head. "Sorry, thats the only way." She said frowning. He nodded and picked the man up, surprised by how light he actually was, or maybe Cecil had gotten stronger since his arrival here? Either way he had to find water or shelter for his friend. "How do you know him?" She asked. Cecil chuckled thinking on it. "I found him like this in a mineshaft a few weeks ago. He said he was heading home and I hadn't heard from him since so I thought he had made it. I guess he got lost in this desert." He said adjusting the man on his shoulder. Sierra wondered why he would want to live in a desert anyway. She shrugged and followed after Cecil. They walked for what felt like long time and suddenly Cecil collapsed, dropping Leon with him of course. "Cecil?!" Sierra said worriedly. She had to do something! Cecil heard the girl calling out to him but his body wouldn't let him respond and after a few more moments he slipped into unconsciousness.

Cecil opened his eyes slowly, feeling much better than he did earlier. He jumped and looked around remembering Leon. "Leon?!" He called looking for his half dead friend. He heard voices at the door and a girl stepped in. Her brown hair was tied in braids and then tied together under her chin. "Where are my friends?" He asked. She smiled softly and pushed him back down on the bed. "Your friends are fine. The human is being taken care of next door and the slime has gone to get water from the oasis for you. She will be back shortly. You need to stay here and rest." She said gently. Cecil nodded and obeyed. "So did you save me?" He asked. She sat down on the bed and nodded. "Your slime friend was yelling for help and we were on our way back to the village and found you. Cecil was surprised by this, so this was what villagers looked like? They looked a lot better than he had originally thought. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on the girl at hand. "What is your name?" He asked. "Vira. But my friends call me V." She said giggling cutely. Cecil smiled at her. "Well thank you very much." He said looking at the girl.

Suddenly a man burst in, looking panicked. "They are back! We need all able bodied people." Vira frowned but nodded. "You stay here and rest, we will take care of this." She said following the man out. She left before Cecil could ask any questions. He got up out of the bed and pulled his clothes on first before pulling his armor on. Something was happening and he was not gonna just lay here while everybody else fought. He headed outside and saw villagers running towards the edge of the village and he followed suit. He pushed his way to the front to get a look, bumping into Vira in the process. "What are you doing? You're not fully healed!" She said worriedly. "I heal fast." He said ignoring her worry. "What is going on?" He asked. Vira frowned but figured she should go ahead and tell him. "Mummies are coming." She said looking out at the horizon seriously. Cecil stood there for a moment looking stupefied. "Mummies?" He asked. He didn't remember those being in the game but then again, he wasn't actually in the game. She nodded. "Their queen sends them to the village to capture us and force us into being slaves so we can finish building her pyramid. We have already lost over 20 people to her and they soldiers she sends seem to be getting stronger and stronger but we have no way of countering them. Well this wouldn't do, maybe this was why he was brought here? "Here they come!" A man yelled. He would have time to think about it later, right now he had to face the oncoming threat.

He looked as a horde of mummies came rushing towards them. He looked at the poorly armed villagers. Some had wooden swords but most just had farming tools. He waited for somebody to yell charge but when he looked again he could see how scared and frightened they were. He looked back to the horde and yelled as he ran forward. The villagers hesitated a moment longer until Vira ran after him. They soon yelled and charged into battle with the young lad. Cecil smiled happily and ran for the mummy closest to him. He jumped and sliced off its arm with ease, making it howl in anger. It shot the wrappings from its other arm at they wrapped around Cecil. The mummy pulled him towards it before kicking and landing a blow straight to the chest. Cecil rolled back and got up quickly. Good for him that he was wearing armor. If he hadn't been that would have seriously hurt. The mummy tried the same tactic again but Cecil counted it this time. He let the bandages wrap around his hand but this time he pulled the mummy to him. The mummies eyes went wide and he stabbed the monster before kicking it off his sword. The monster growled and stood up again much to Cecil's horror. This was going to be much harder then he thought.

Leon woke up as he heard fighting outside. He jumped up and grabbed his iron sword, rushing through the door. He looked in horror as he saw a mass of mummies attacking the village. He hated those things with a passion. He rushed forward and jumped into the fray, chopping off one's head by surprise. He kicked it aside as he jumped next to a struggling villager and helped him push back a mummy. Leon wondered what was going on though. He had never seen a horde of them this big before. He heard a mighty shout and turned to see three mummies fall to Cecil's sword. He smiled seeing his friend and ran over to him. "Cecil! What is going on here?" He asked. Cecil spun around and grinned, glad to see his friend up and well. "Well as you can see some Mummies came for a very lovely visit." He joked as he kicked one back. Leon chuckled and joined his friend in fighting back the mummies that where surrounding him. They seemed to start to focus on him since he was taking most of them out.

"Captain we must retreat!" One of the mummies yelled to one that was a bit bigger than the rest of them. He growled and looked at Cecil and Leon. "Humans… the master will not be pleased that they are returning." He said before raising his hand. "Retreat!" He yelled. Some of the mummies were surprised and where reluctant but did as they were told. Cecil grinned happily until he heard a cry. "Let me go!" Vira yelled pounding on a mummy's back. He ignored the screaming girl and ran after the others. "Get back here!" Cecil yelled as he started to chase after them. "Whoa! Hang on there bro." Leon said grabbing his wrist. "You don't want to do that. They are probably heading back to their pyramid and you can't handle a whole army by yourself." He said looking at the younger man. Cecil frowned and looked at the retreating figures of the Mummies. "Well we can't just let them get away with Vira." He said angrily. "And we won't my boy." The villager leader said walking up to the two humans. "On behalf of all my people, I thank you two for helping us out. We wouldn't have been able to run them off you hadn't been here. But we do not have time to celebrate of course. We must push forward and get back Vira and rid ourselves of those horrible monsters." The villagers cheered happily and Leon and Cecil grinned. "Blacksmith!" The chief called. A girl covered in soot with a black apron came forward and smiled. "Yes chief?" She asked. "I want you to melt all our tools and stuff down to make weapons. We cannot use tools to try and take down an army. She nodded and headed off quickly to get started. "You two should get some rest. "We will leave at daybreak." He said before heading off to make preparations. Cecil frowned. "We can't wait till tomorrow. What if they kill Vira?" He said worriedly. "Don't worry, they are taking them to be labor force right? I'm sure they won't kill her, let's just rest and get ready for tomorrow." He said patting his friend on the back. Cecil frowned but nodded. He then remembered something else. "Hey, have you seen a slime girl around here?" He asked. Leon shook his head. "Nope, why?" He asked. Cecil shook his head. "Never mind." He said now worried about Sierra to. Where could she have gone? She was a bit of an airhead it seemed so she might have just wondered off. He headed off after Leon, hoping everything would be okay.

"Did you say humans?!" The queen mummy said angrily, slamming her fist on her throne. The captain, who was knelling before her, flinched but nodded. "Yes. Two of them." She was silent for a moment before she stood. "Take care of them. Humans are troublesome creatures and I will not let them ruin my plans." She said before she walked to the back wall. She pressed a button and entered a room, the door closing behind her. The captain stood quickly and exited leaving the room silent, well almost silent. A sticky sound could be heard as a mysterious green liquid leaked from the ceiling and onto the floor. The puddle the liquid formed started to move and change shape into a girl. Sierra frowned and headed after the captain to check out the rest of the pyramid. She needed to get out quickly so she could warn Cecil about the mummies plan!

Cecil was up before the sun rose and sat outside thinking and waiting. He didn't know Vira very well but she seemed like a really cool girl. Plus she had healed him and taken care of him for nothing. He wanted to repay her somehow. He looked as he herd doors opening and villagers walking out and getting ready. He stood up and stretched and headed back inside. He had no clue what was going to happen today but hopefully everybody could come back in one piece.


	7. Block 6: The Desert Pt 2

**Happy New Year! I stayed up till 3AM writing this since the ideas just flowed into my head. Anyway hope you guys like it. Leave reviews on what you think and what I can improve on. **

Sierra walked into a building, spotting an armored figure through the window. "Cecil!" She said happily, glad she had found him in time. Cecil turned around and smiled, glad to see the slime. She ran up to him and he hugged her happily which surprised her a little. She hugged him back and nuzzled into his armor covered chest. She pulled back quickly as she remembered what she had to tell him. "Wait! I have something important to tell you!" She said stepping back. "The mummies are trying to kill you!" She said frowning. Cecil tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked confused. "I followed them and snuck into their Pyramid. The Queen wants you and your friend dead; she said she wouldn't let any humans ruin her plans." She said worriedly. He frowned some. Well this would make things a bit harder if they were trying to be killed instead of just captured. "Well… we will just have to be extra careful." He said nodding and heading towards the door. He wasn't going to let some dumb mummy scare him off. He didn't have anything to worry about if she was just as weak as her minions. Sierra frowned and held his hand to stop him as he headed towards the door. "I am coming with you." She said looking determined. Cecil opened his mouth to argue but she held her hand up to shush him. "I know I can't stop you from going, but I can help you fight. I may not look it but I am very strong!" She said proudly as she puffed out her chest. Cecil couldn't help but chuckle some. "Fine, but make sure you stay close." She nodded and smiled and let go of his hand to follow him outside.

Cecil looked around, seeing the villagers armed with swords and helmets. He wasn't surprised that this was all they had in the way of iron. "Cecil! Over here!" Cecil turned to see Leon, also equipped with a sword and helmet. He walked over to his friend, Sierra following close behind him. "Who's this?" He asked. "This is Sierra; she helped me rescue you in the desert." He explained. "Nice to meet you." Leon said holding out his hand. "Likewise." She said shaking it. "Okay, everybody gather round!" The village chief called. The villagers gathered quickly and remained silent to listen to their chief. "So here is the plan." He started out. "A few of you will join the humans on an extraction team. We do not have the man power right now to go head to head with them. But if the humans can free all of those that they have captured, we will be able to push them back I think." The villager chief said as he turned to Cecil and his friends. "We will be waiting here for you to return and we will launch as full scale attack once everybody has returned. Cecil nodded. "We won't let you down sir." He said confidently.

Soon the team was assembled and they were off. "So you're saying there is a secret way into the pyramid?" Cecil asked Sierra as they all walked through the desert. She nodded. "I can sneak us all in, after that it will just be dodging guards until we get to the captives." She said happily as if that was the easiest thing in the world. Cecil appreciated her optimism but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Okay, everybody stay close." Cecil said as the pyramid came into view. They moved quickly and looked up at the building. They didn't see any sentries but they didn't know what to expect from these mummies.

"The entrance…..is right…..here!" Sierra said as she pushed a block in. With a loud sliding noise the stone wall opened up slowly, revealing a long entrance way. Cecil walked in first and looked around before waving his hand for the others to follow. They all snuck in quietly and quickly and the wall closed down behind him. "Where do we go now?" Cecil asked. Sierra frowned and looked around. "I don't remember. It looks different." She said as she walked around. "How could it be different? I'm pretty sure they can't just move entire hallways." Leon said looking around. As he said that the hallways connecting to the room where closed off by walls. "It was a trap!" One of the villagers called out in surprise. "Keep your cool and get ready!" Cecil said as he pulled out his sword. They all waited tensely as the room shook and the doors opened up slowly. They were relieved as nobody came rushing in. "It's this hallway!" Sierra said happily. "I guess they keep the hallways changing in case they have people sneak in." One of the villagers said. Cecil frowned. Well this would also over complicate things but they had to press on.

They had made it pretty far now and Sierra said they only had a little ways to go. "What's up with this place? It's like they don't care about their own security very much." Leon said grinning. "It's probably because they don't expect many people to try and get in here. If they do they probably expect them to get loss in the changing tunnels." Cecil said as they walked quickly. "Cocky hu? Well they are gonna regret not having any guards…ow." Leon stopped midsentence as he ran into a guard and fell onto his butt. The other guards eyes went wide and he backed up a step. "Intruders!" He yelled turning around and running over to a button. He hit it and an alarm started to sound. "Intruders in the East Wing! Intruders in the East Wing!" A voice sounded. Leon jumped up and pulled out his sword, as did the rest of the group. "You guys go and find the others; Leon and I will take care of them." Cecil said as Leon clashed with the mummy in front of him while the other one was rushing back towards them. "But Cecil!" Sierra said sadly. He looked back at her. "Go, I will be fine, trust me." He said grinning. She hesitated for a moment but nodded her head and led the villagers away.

Cecil turned around in and his eyes went wide as the other mummy was bringing his sword down at him. He blocked quickly and kicked the mummy in the chest, making him stumble backwards. He followed his attack up quickly with another slash but the mummy reacted just as quickly as he did and blocked. They clashed swords again and, being equal in power. Cecil had to figure out something. He then noticed that the mummy had one of its bandages unraveled a little around one of his legs. He pushed the mummy back a step, making sure to step on the bandage. He then pushed his blade upwards and aimed a punch at the mummies face. This caught him off guard and as he tried to go backwards and he tripped on the bandage Cecil's foot was on. Cecil's grinned and his fist connected with the mummies face. The mummy tumbled backwards and just as he was about to get up Cecil quickly stabbed his sword through him, making him fall again. He pulled his sword out and looked to Leon to see him finish his off by slicing the mummy in half. "You good?" Cecil asked, a little out of breath. This mummy was a lot stronger then the ones he faced yesterday. He was starting to have a bad feeling about this. "Dude, you okay?" Leon asked seeing him zoned out. Cecil ignored his bad thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, let's catch up with the others." Leon nodded and they both ran off quickly in search of the others.

Vira frowned as she and some other villagers pushed a giant wheel. She looked around at all the guards, trying to plan her and the others escape. They were being used to power this whole pyramid. Vira didn't know what they were up to but it couldn't be good. As she thought about what to do she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. '_I thought there was a guard there.'_ She thought quietly. Maybe she was imagining things. She then noticed sudden movement again. She caught it this time. Somebody came up behind the guard and dragged him back into the shadows. _'What's going on?'_ She thought in surprise. Where they here to rescue them? Soon all the outer guards had been taken away. "Yoo-hoo, boys." Sierra called. The guards all turned towards her, surprised to see a lone slime girl there. "Could you guys do me a favor and let all of these villagers go?" She asked. They grumbled and started walking towards her with their swords drawn and she frowned. "Aw, are you going to hurt me? That's not very nice; I'm going to have to call my friends." She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

On cue the villagers jumped down from where the other guards where earlier and started to charge at the mummies. They were surprised by this of course and stumbled to pull out their weapons. Sierra saw the one with the key and jumped onto his back. He blushed as he felt her large breast push into his back but he was quickly brought back to reality as he felt her arms around his neck. She had him in a really tight head lock and he was losing air fast. "You should have just given me the key." She said smiling happily. The mummy struggled to pull her arms off but his hands kept sliding off. She had her hands connected together so there was no chance of him getting her off. He fell to the ground slowly and gasped a bit more before he fell unconscious. Sierra smiled and patted his head. "Sleep tight. Don't let the scabs bite." She said as he grabbed his keys and swung them around her finger as she made her way over to the captured villagers.

Vira was surprised as chaos ensued quickly. "Hello there." Sierra said as he unlocked her shackles. "Thank you so much." She said rubbing her sore wrist. Sierra nodded and went off to unlock the rest of the captured villagers while Vira scanned the area. The more villagers that became free the more outnumbered the mummies became. She walked over and picked up a fallen mummies sword and yelled as she went to join the others in battle.

Cecil and Leon ran quickly, searching for the others in the many different rooms. "They could be anywhere in this pyramid!" Leon said frustrated. Cecil held up his hand. "Wait…do you hear that?" He asked. Leon stopped and listened and nodded his head. "What is that?" He asked. Cecil shrugged and started to follow the sound. "It's coming from this way." He said as he walked down a hallway. They came upon a door that looked different from the rest of the building. This door was made of metal and had a code lock. "Leon frowned as he looked at it. "You any good at hacking?" He asked. Cecil shook his head and walked over to it. "I got a better idea." He said stabbing his sword into it. With a hiss the door slid open and Cecil and Leon walked into the dark room. "See if you can find a light switch." Cecil said as he put his sword away and felt around with his hands. He touched a tube like thing that felt like it was made of glass. _'What is this?'_ He thought. "Found it!" Leon called as he pulled down on a lever. With a slow whirr, green lights started to light up across the floor. Soon the tubes started to also fill with the green light and Cecil backed up to see what was inside. "What the hell?" He said in surprise as he looked at what he could only guess was a mummy baby. The baby had the same blue skin that the mummies had after all. "It's like a whole room full of them." Leon said as he walked over to Cecil. "With an army this size…who knows what they could do." Cecil said horrified. "We got to destroy it!" Leon said as he looked around for something like a kill switch. Cecil nodded and went the other way to search.

After a few minutes of searching, Cecil found a control panel and grinned. "I wonder…" He leaned down and looked at the controls trying to figure them out. Maybe he could find out what they were planning. "Gah!" Cecil wiped his head around to see Leon slide across the floor. He reached for his sword but he was to slow as he was grabbed by his arm and thrown out of the room. He hit the ground hard, his armor clanging each time he bounced. Leon soon landed next to him, his friend in a worst state then he was since the mummy had already hit him once.

Cecil looked up and gulped, seeing a very masculine looking mummy. "Humans, I should have known that you where the intruders. The Mistress was right, you are very dangerous creatures." Cecil steadied his breath and pushed himself up. "Leon…you okay?" He asked, looking down at his friend. Leon didn't respond at first but he slowly pushed himself up. "Yeah… it's going to take more than that…to take me down." He said wincing as he picked up his sword. "I landed on my arm wrong so I don't think I am going to be much help." The mummy raised and eye brow and chuckled. "Oh, you two think you can defeat me?" He asked, laughing deeply. "You two are amusing. You may try as hard as you like but I highly doubt weaklings like you can defeat me." He said grinned at them. Cecil frowned and held up his sword. "Don't make light of us!" He said angrily as he rushed forward. He swung his sword at the mummy's side and in a blur; the mummy caught the blade in his armored hand. Cecil's eyes went wide and the mummy laughed. "To slow." He said picking up the blade, along with Cecil and smashing him into the wall. Cecil hit the ground hard and coughed up a bit of blade as the mummy laughed. "You want some to?" He asked the shaking Leon. _'Move body, move! Cecil needs my help!' _He thought as his word shook in his hand. "That's what I thought." He said laughing. He looked down as he felt something slash across his side and saw Cecil standing up once more. "You don't give up do you?" He asked, a bit angry now. He wound his fist back and Cecil put up his sword, knowing he would be to slow to dodge. The mummy's fist collided with his sword, broke through it and connected with his armor. Cecil coughed up more blood as he flew back into the wall, making an impression in it. His armor cracked slowly before it all broke and he fell to the ground.

Leon could finally move again and he dropped his sword and ran over to Cecil. "Cecil?! Cecil?!" He said calling out to his friend while the mummy laughed. "Might as well finish you now." He said as he started to walk towards them. "Bishop! That's enough." A feminine voice called. Bishop turned and bowed quickly. "Mistress." He said getting up. "You arrived just in time to watch me finish these two off." He said with a grin. "Leave them." She said with a wave of her hand. Bishop was surprised by this. "But Mistress! " He began to argue. She shot him a glare and he stopped talking. "The plan is already complete so there is no reason for you to waist our time. I have already set this place to self-destruct so let us hurry." She said turning away. "As you wish Mistress." He said following after her.

Leon flipped him over and listened to his heart. It was beating weakly but beating none the less. He picked up his friend carefully and looked around for a way out. _'That girl mummy said this place was about to self-destruct. I have got to find a way out.'_ Leon thought, panicking a bit. "Leon!" Sierra called. He turned towards her, seeing the others behind her and he sighed in relief. "Man, am I glad to see you." He said happily. Sierra smiled but it quickly turned into a look of horror as she saw Cecil. "What happened?" She asked as he took him from Leon. "I will explain later. Right now we need to get out of here!" As he said this the whole pyramid shook. "Self-destruct has been initiated, will commence in five minutes." A computer voice said. "Everybody, follow me!" Sierra yelled as she led them out of the pyramid.

The villagers all watched and cheered as the pyramid exploded, all except Leon, Sierra, and Vira. They headed back to the village first so the doctor could heal Cecil. As the doctor came out of his room, they all jumped up. "How is he?" Vira asked worriedly. The doctor smiled. "He will be fine, a few broken ribs and a few cuts and bruises. A few weeks in recovery and he will be fine." He said before leaving. They all sighed in relief and sat back down, exhausted themselves. "We should take turns watching him." Leon suggested. The girls both nodded in agreement. "I'll take the first watch." Vira said standing up. Sierra was going to offer to go first but she was quite tired from all the fighting. Vira went in and pulled up a seat beside him and looked down at the blonde haired man. "Sleep tight Cecil, you deserve a rest." She said, stroking his cheek gently.


	8. Block 7: Coming Home

Cecil laid underneath a giant golden tree, his head resting in a woman's lap. The woman had long flowing green hair and wore a silky purple dress. "My sweet, sweet Cecil." She said rubbing his cheek. "I am sorry you had to go through something so terrible." The woman said as she frowned. "But you are the only one who can defeat them. You must get stronger." She said smiling at him gently. "I believe in you. You have many friends already. As long as you have your friends, you will continue to get stronger. Don't ever forget that, now wake up." She whispered gently.

Cecil opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry. His eyes adjusted to the low light slowly and he looked up at a wooden roof. _'Where am I?'_ He thought as he sat up slowly. He winced and brought his hands to his ribs. This situation seemed vaguely familiar. He looked down at his bandaged body and it all came rushing back to him. He got beat, bad, by that mummy. He tossed him around like he was a rag a doll or something. He heard a soft snore and turned his head to see Vira asleep next to him. She was sitting on the floor while her head rested on the bed. He smiled happily; glad to see she was safe. _'At least the mission_ w_ent well_._'_ He thought as he put his hand down. He placed his hand on hers accidently and Vira started to stir. "Hm…. Cecil?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Cecil!" She said happily and hugging him. "Ow." He said wincing in pain.

Vure quickly remembered how hurt he was and she let go. "Sorry! I forgot about you wounds. I'm just happy to see you finally woke up." Cecil tilted his head. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked. Vira thought for a moment. "Three days. We were starting to get worried." She said frowning. Cecil was kind of happy to see her so worried for him. "Well thanks for worrying about me." He said blushing some. She shook her head. "I wasn't the worst. You should have seen Sierra. She could hardly sit still and even when she wasn't watching you she didn't sleep. We just got her to rest today." Cecil was surprised. He didn't know Sierra was that worried to. "I am sorry to have made you all worry so much." He said sadly. Vira shook her head quickly. "Don't apologize; in fact, I should be the one to apologize." She said placing her hand on his. "You risked your life to not save just me, but also all the others. I owe you my life." She said moving his hand so it was over her heart. Cecil's cheeks stayed red as she placed his hand on her breast and he smiled. "You don't owe me anything. It's what hero's do." He said grinning. Vira couldn't help but giggle at him. "Well Mister Hero, you get some rest. I will bring you some food for when you wake up." She said getting up. He nodded and pulled the blankets up over him. He closed his eyes and focused on drifting off.

A few days in recovery and Cecil was mostly recovered from his minor wounds. Of course his ribs would take at least another week to fully heal. Lucky for him the doctor knew how to make healing potions. If he hadn't had a few of those it would have taken a few months. But none of that really mattered to him right now. Right now he was enjoying him and Leon's celebration. He sat down in between Sierra and Vira, watching his buddy as he was surrounded by villager girls. Leon gave him a thumbs up and Cecil laughed happily, happy for his friend. "I think I am going to turn in for the night." He said stretching. "Aw already?" Sierra asked sadly. He nodded. "Yeah I am pretty tired. I will see you two later." He said waving to them as he headed off the house he was staying in. Vira watched him and turned to see what Sierra was doing. She had already gotten up and was off playing with some kids. Vira grinned and got up and followed after Cecil quietly.

Cecil pulled his clothes off and headed into the bathroom. It was a large room with a medium size tube and a small shower. He walked over to the tub and sunk in with a happy sigh. It was weird how they had got this to work but as long as he could enjoy a nice warm bath he wasn't going to complain. He turned around quickly as the door opened and his cheeks went red as he saw Vira standing there naked. "Um, do you mind if I join you?" She asked as he walked forward. Cecil nodded his head and turned around quickly. She smiled and walked over and sunk into the water next to him, her large D sized bteast floating in the water. "Why did you want to come join me?" Cecil asked after an awkward moment of silence. Vira jumped some as he suddenly started talking, she was just as nervous as he was. "Oh yeah! I came to help you wash your back." She said grabbing a cloth and soap. "Oh…. thanks." Cecil said as she moved to be behind him. She started to wash his back slowly, her boobs bouncing slightly with each of her movements. "Cecil… I know you have to leave soon…but I want to give you something before you do…. you know, for saving my life and all…" She said nervously. Cecil could already see where this was going. "What is it?" He asked looking back at her. "Me…" She said as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Cecil hesitated for a moment before he kissed her back eagerly. Vira was a little surprised by how hard he kissed her back but she soon settled into it and enjoyed it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same, wrapping his arms around her waist. The two made out with each other for a few more moments before Vira felt Cecil's cock poke her in her stomach. "I think your friend would like some attention to." She said reaching down and stroking his dick softly. "Sorry if I am not very good at this." Her cheeks where red and Cecil started to breathe a little harder at the rising pleasure. "You're doing good." He said as he started to rub her inner lips. Vira gasped at the new sensation and started to rub Cecil a bit harder.

Cecil pushed her against the wall of the tub and started to kiss her neck, causing her to gasp and moan lightly. Cecil smiled and pushed a finger into causing her to gasp loudly as she grabbed onto the side of the tub. Cecil kissed down her neck to her large breast and started too suckle on one of her nipples. "C…Cecil." She moaned gently. He was glad he was causing her to feel so good. He moved to her other breast as he pushed another finger into the girl and spread her out more. "It... Its..." She gasped softly, " G-good..." She had never felt anything like this before. Cecil chuckled and pulled off of her nipple. "I'm glad you're feeling so good." He said as he pushed his fingers in harder. She whimpered and moaned loudly as Cecil played with her. "I…I think I'm ready." She said placing a hand on his chest. Cecil nodded and rubbed his cock against her puffy and enflamed lips making her whimper some more. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and Cecil pushed into her slowly. She grabbed onto him tightly as he started to push his way into her only stopping when he felt her wall. "This is going to hurt." He warned her. "I'm….ahhh!" She inhaled deeply as he broke through her barrier and took her first time and she shook as the pain and pleasure overwhelmed her.

Cecil waited for a moment before he started to thrust slowly. Vira moaned deeply as her walls clamped down around Cecil's member. She moaned softly as the pain and pleasure she was feeling started to change into pure pleasure. The more Cecil started to thrust the louder she started to moan. "Oh... god….it feels so good!" She moaned as she started to mover her hips, trying to take Cecil deeper into her. Her walls started to tighten around him causing Cecil to moan a little. Their rough movements started to stir the water causing small waves to splash against their bodies. "Harder Cecil… harder!" She cried as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The bathroom was full of the echoes of sloshing water and his hips meeting hers, turning Cecil on more. Cecil moaned as her wetness and tightens began to overpower power him and he moved as fast as he could. "I'm….getting close…" He said panting. Vira nodded and smiled happily. "Do it, cum inside me!" She moaned. Cecil thrusted into her a few more times before he unleashed his seed into her depths. Vira came at the same time as she felt rope after rope of his hot sticky sum fill her, her pussy trying to milk his him dry. Cecil panted and pulled out slowly and backed up some. Vira smiled and went after him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him happily.

They let out the water and refilled the tub before they cleaned themselves. Cecil dried his hair as he sat on the bed, Vira brushing hers out. He moved under the covers, getting comfy. "Hey… mind if I sleep with you?" Vira asked. Cecil smiled and nodded. "Sure." He said picking up the blanket. She smiled and crawled in, cuddling close to him. Suddenly the door opened and Sierra walked in. "Hey! I want to sleep with Cecil to!" She said her face turning into a pout. Cecil and Vira both chuckled and he lifted up the other side. "Yay!" she said happily as she ran over and squeezed in. "Night girls." He said looking between both of them. "Night Cecil." They said in unison as they snuggled close to him.

The next day Cecil was packed with some water, food, and a map, ready to go. "You sure you don't want to come with me?" Cecil asked Leon. The man looked over his shoulder at the villager girls all watching and waiting for him eagerly. "I think I'm goanna stay here, but if you never need any help, you know where to find me. "He said grinning. Cecil chuckled and almost fell back as Vira jumped on him, hugging him. "I'm going to come visit you soon to check up on you so make sure you are home." She said pulling back and smiling at him. He smiled and nodded. "I will look forward to it." She nodded and kissed him before letting go and backing up. Sierra walked over and stood beside Cecil, back to her smaller form. "Ready to go?" Cecil asked. She nodded and held out her hand and Cecil took it in his. "Thank you again for saving my village young man. If you ever need anything, do not be afraid to come and ask." The village chief said as he walked up. "Will do." Cecil said before he turned away and started to walk off as all the villagers yelled goodbye to him. Sierra grinned and waved back, enjoying the attention.

It was night when he and Sierra arrived back in the forest. "I'm heading home. I'll see you later." She said with a yawn. Cecil chuckled and waved goodbye to her as he headed towards his house. He had been gone for almost an entire week when he was supposed to be only gone for a few days. He shrugged it off; it wasn't like he had anybody waiting for him at home. With this in mind he opened the door to his and not expecting anybody, jumped when all the rest of the girls called out his name. "Cecil!" In the blink of an eye he was on the ground with five mob girls on top of him. "Where have you been?" "Didn't you know we were worried about you?" "What happened to three days?" The question came one after the other and Cecil couldn't help but smile. "Don't smile you dumb jerk!" Cupa said angrily and pulling out a stick of TNT. "No! Cupa, don't!" They all said in unison as they all struggled to get the TNT out of her hands.

After the commotion calmed down Cecil explained what happened. Of course they were all in shock but they were just glad to have him. "Well, let us leave so Cecil may rest. It is obvious that he has had an eventful few days." Sally said as she stood up. The other girls stood up and followed suit all saying good night and heading home. Cupa was the last to one to go, standing in the door way and glaring at Cecil. "What is it?" He asked nervously. She walked up to him and punched him in his shoulder. It wasn't enough to seriously hurt him but it still hurt none the less. "What was that for?" He asked wincing. "For leave a note instead of telling anybody." She said before she stepped closer and grabbed him by his collar. "This is for making it back alive." She said with a blush before he pressed her lips to his softly. She broke the kiss softly and backed up. "Don't ever scare me like that again. If you go and die, who am I going to blow up?" She asked, grinning with a blush on her cheeks. "Night Cupa." He said smiling at the creeper girl. "Night!" She said before she headed off. Cecil smiled happily. It was nice having friends to come back to. As he thought this he frowned some thinking about his parents. They must be worried sick looking for him. He wished he could contact them somehow to at least let him know he was okay. He shook his head and lay down in his bed. It was no use worrying over it now. He was sure he was in this word to defeat the mummies now. He just had to figure how to do it. He yawned and started to drift off. He could figure that out later, right now he just wanted to sleep. 


	9. Update 2

Hello all! I am not dead! :D Anyway, sorry about the long absence. I kind of got burnt out on the story and didn't know where to take it. I didn't know if I was going to continue it or not but then people kept following it and now it's up to 37 followers. Not a lot but it means a lot to me. So I decided that I should continue this story and also write a few others. Now there won't be a new chapter for a while since I am going back and rewriting the other chapters first after I read over them and found that I could do a lot better. The chapters will be coming once or twice each two months. If it goes longer than that, that just means I hit a slump and am trying to think of ideas.

Speaking of ideas, I am looking for a writing partner. Someone I can bounce ideas off of and also can contribute to the story. I would like this person to have written stories of their own before but I will use ideas from anybody and of course you will receive credit for it. Anyway that's it for this update. For now just go back and re-read the rewritten chapters and tell me what you think about them. I love feedback so any would be great. Just don't be to mean, this is just a hobby and not a job.


End file.
